An important part of the diverse toy art are those toys referred to generally as action toys, which are designed and/or constructed to be moved about in some action sequence by the user, either alone or in combination with similar toys. Such toys are popular because they are readily adaptable to the imagination of the user, in a wide variety of circumstances. Most children simply enjoy the action aspect of toys.
In addition, it is recognized that toys can be used advantageously in different circumstances as a learning tool, in which the toy itself and/or the use thereof provides information to the user concerning certain physical and/or mechanical principles and phenomenon.
A toy which is both action oriented and capable of providing information is usually quite popular with both users and those who purchase the toys. The present invention involves a plurality of simple design members which are combined with one or more pairs of magnetic marbles. The combination of the design member and the magnetic marbles is a simple action toy which is fun to use, is adaptable to the imagination of the user, yet also provides a means for learning some interesting scientific principles.